Plut Vor
Plut Vor- córka kota z bajki "Pinokio". Ma 15 lat. Jest ona rebelsem i jej ulubionym zajęciem jest kłamanie a także łamania prawa, choć najczęściej po prostu pali w niedozwolonych do tego miejscach. Kiedy była mała kradła, aby zdobyć pożywienie, dlatego teraz jest taka oschła. Mimo wszystko w jej sercu znalazło się miejsce dla jej chłopaka, Lebeda, syna czarnego łabędzia. Razem wzajemnie się wspierają a ich wspólnym ulubionym zajęciem są kłótnie. Plut posiada również kruka, który jest jej ulubieńcem. Wszędzie go ze sobą zabiera co przestało dziwić nauczycieli, którzy z początku tego nie tolerowali. Postać w rozbudowie. Nie edytować Osobowość Osobowość Plut to coś, czego nie da się przeoczyć. Jest ona bardzo pewną siebie dziewczyną, która nie zawacha się użyć swojego sprytu aby zdobyć to, co chce. Często wykorzystuje tą zdolność aby zdobyć miejsce w autokarze, wymusić pieniądze bądź milczenie i rówieśników jak i u starszych od niej uczniów. Wszystko zaczęło się gdy skończyła 3 lata. Już wtedy szkoliła się w tej "dziedzinie". Jej ojciec był co prawda dumny, ale wciąż było to dla niego za mało. Postanowiła więc bardziej się starać i jest wstanie przekonać każdego, a nawet mędrca czy jasnowidza. Oczywiście czasem i to nie wychodzi dziewczynie, ale mimo to nigdy się nie podaje Plut jest także bardzo chciwa. Nie wyobraża sobie ona życia bez pieniędzy, dzięki którym może nielegalnie kupować papierosy. Oczywiście jej ojciec o tym wie, ale mimo to nie przejmuje się tym. Być może dlatego dziewczynie tak bardzo zależy na dobrach materialnych. Jednym z jej największych wybryków był napad na mały bank niedaleko pola. Zdobyła wtedy aż 100 yenów, dzięki czemu było ją stać na nowe ubrania. Zaczęła też dzięki tym pieniądzą uczęszczać do szkoły, ale mimo to zrywała się z nich gdyż cechuje ją lenistwo. Większość czasu woli po prostu spędzić na spaniu niż, jak myśli, nudnej nauce. Plut zdarza się być wulgarną. Wynika to z jej słabości do obraźliwych słów. Można powiedzieć że ma na ich punkcie obsesję, chociaż mimo to nie mówi ich zbyt często. Zdarza jej się użyć ich trochę za dużo. Czasami kieruje obelgi do nauczycieli, za co potem musi srogo płacić. Mimo to wciąż jest szczęśliwa z ich znajomości. Dziewczyna ma również tendencje do krytykowania innych. Wszystko z powodu jej smutnej przeszłości, gdzie była wyśmiewana przez rówieśników. Biografia Wygląd Wygląd Plut wzbudza kontrowersje. Dla niektórych jest on dosyć normalny a dla niektórych jest po prostu czymś nieodpowiednim. Dziewczyna posiada niezdrowo bladą cerę, przez co na pierwszy rzut oka może być mylona z wampirem. Posiada ona zielone, ciemne oczy oraz pomadkę na ustach w tym samym kolorze. Jej włosy są czarne i sięgają do ramion. Za uchem które przypomina uszy kota i jest umieszczone wyżej trzyma papierosa. Jej ubranie w większości składa się z koloru smoły. Posiada ona czarny, skórzany płaszcz, który zapina na brzuchu. Ma także leginsy, czarne, przyległe do ciała dżinsy. Jej buty to ciemne trampki na wysokim obcasie, które zdobią papierosy. Podobny wzór jest na jej spodniach. Na szyi wisi wisiorek w kształcie złotej monety. Posiada również długi, czarny ogon Royals czy Rebels? Wszyscy w szkole wiedzą, że Plut to Rebels. Wyróżnia się na tle innych i już z daleka można ją poznać. Właśnie to najbardziej w tym wszystkim jej się podoba. Jeszcze jako 7 latka aby zwrócić bardziej na siebie uwagę zaczęła palić, aż w końcu się uzależniła. To kolejny jej znak rozpoznawczy. Wracając do jej strony. Była dosyć oczywista ze względu a historię jej ojca, który skończył na ulicy. Niezbyt podoba jej się jej przyszłość dlatego postanowiła nigdy nie podpisać księgi i napisać własną opowieść. Jej ojciec nie był wstanie nic zrobić ze względu na jego ślepote, dlatego zostawił córkę w spokoju. Nie skończyło się to dobrze Do dziś dziewczyna ma urazę do wszystkich, niezależnie czy jest po stronie Royalsów czy Rebelsów. Mimo to lepiej traktuje tą samą stronę, choć i tak nie jest zbytnio uprzejma. Relacje Rodzina Rodzice Plut posiada ojca-Kota, który był jednym z Antagonistów w bajce Pinokio. Ze względu na jego ślepotę, dziewczyna starała się go unikać i nie przyznawać się do niego. Często uważała go za zbędne obciążenie i kolejną osobę do wyżywienia, gdyż nie mógł on o siebie zadbać. Znienawidziła go też po tym, jak przekonywał ją do podpisania księgi i wypełnienia przeznaczenia. Mimo wszystko kiedy była mała traktowała swojego ojca bardzo poważnie. Starała się mi zaoferować odpowiednią opiekę i sprawić, aby czuł się szczęśliwy. Pałała do niego ogromną miłością, która jednak z wiekiem minęła. Z matką Plut się nie znała. Jej ojciec jednak opisywał ją za dobrą i charyzmatyczną osobę, która tuż po urodzeniu dziewczyny zmarła. Rebels przez to wszystko znienawidził matkę jak i siebie, obwiniając się o jej śmierć. Mimo wszystko i to uczucie winy minęło z wiekiem Przyjaciele Sad Prinss Znajomi Miłość O dziwo Plut chodzi z Lebedem, czyli synem czarnego łabędzia. Poznali się oni na początku roku szkolnego. Wylądowali e dwóch innych klasach, jednak przed rozpoczęciem wpadli na siebie na korytarzu. Z początku Plut nie przypadła do gustu chłopakowi, jak i na odwrót. Mimo to kolejna wpadka nie zakończyła się kłótnią, a niespodziewanym atakiem śmiechu ze strony dziewczyny. Potem zostali współokatorami i tak coraz lepiej zaczęli się poznawać...CDN Wrogowie Sato Purinsesu Mysh Syr Sun Hi Lang Zwierzę Bajka Historia-Pinokio Pinokio był drewnianym pajacykiem, którego wystrugał z magicznego drewna majster Dżepetto. Majster był samotny i pragnął mieć syna. Chłopiec wystrugany z drewna niespodziewanie ożył. Majster bardzo się ucieszył, jednak od pierwszych chwil powołania do życia Pinokio jest krnąbrnym i nieposłusznym dzieckiem. Dżepetto, a także jego przyjaciele Wróżka o Błękitnych Włosach i Mówiący Świerszcz starają się go wychować i przekonać, by był dobrym i posłusznym dzieckiem. Jednak Pinokio spotyka na swojej drodze także osoby niegodziwe, które namawiają go do złych rzeczy - takie jak Lis i Kot czy kolega z klasy Knot. Początkowo daje się im zwieść i schodzi na złą drogę. Ponosi za to jednak kary (traci złote monety, zamienia się w osła). Ostatecznie jednak zaczyna rozumieć, jakim był egoistą i kto naprawdę jest mu życzliwy. Po wielu dramatycznych przygodach powraca do ojca i Niebieskiej Wróżki i staje się dobrym pajacykiem. W nagrodę za tę przemianę spełnione zostaje jego marzenie: staje się prawdziwym człowiekiem. Miejsce Pochodzenia Rosja (ros. Россия, Rossija,wymowa i), Federacja Rosyjska (ros. Российская Федерация, Rossijskaja Fiedieracyja,wymowa i ) – państwo rozciągające się od wschodniej Europy poprzez północną część Azji po Ocean Spokojny. Zainteresowania Gra Na Gitarze Elektrycznej Sporty Ekstremalne Pisanie Po czym ją rozpoznać? #Plut dosyć mocno "pachnie" papierosami. Jest to zapach, który da się wyczuć z odległości 10m. i jest tak silny, że można dusić się przy odległości 2m. #Dziewczyna jest dosyć wysoka, gdyż mierzy 174 cm. bez żadnych butów. Kiedy jednak je założy osiąga 180 cm. wzrostu, przez co uważana jest za jedną z najwyższych #Dziewczyna bardzo odważnie i z pewnym krokiem porusza się po dosłownie każdej lokacji. Nie ważne gdzie się znajduje, ale w jej chodzie da się wyczuć pewność siebie. (Nie)Zapomniane Cytaty Ciekawostki #Z początku dziewczyna miała pochodzić z bajki "Princess who never smiled", jednak pomysł został zmieniony dzień przed premierą postaci, a wszystko przez jej nie pasujący charakter oraz wygląd.Jej przyjaciółka natomiast odziedziczy historię i zostanie księżniczką, która nigdy się nie uśmiechała #Dziewczyna nie ma zbyt licznych uczuleń jak i fobii, jednak jedną z tych, która najbardziej się objawia to fobia związana ze szczurami. Nikt tak naprawdę nie wie dlaczego, choć większość podejrzewa po prostu jej spór z Mysh za skutek owej fobii #Plut bezbłędnie posługuje się ojczystym językiem Rosyjskim. Zna także doskonale Angielski i Niemiecki. Potrafi także wypowiedzieć kilka zdań po Polsku, chociaż Polskie znaki takie jak 'ź', 'ą', 'ę' sprawiają jej trudność. #Jej imię z Rosyjskiego oznacza "Kanalia". Natomiast jej imię z tego samego języka oznacza "Złodziej". Kiedyś jej nazwisko miało brzmieć "kot" (w obydwu językach brzmi tak samo), ale zamysł został zmieniony #Jej cytat "Home, shit home" jest inspirowany grą Life Is Strange oraz słowami, które wypowiedziała Chloe Kategoria:Esterwa Kategoria:Buntownicy Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Uczniowie Ever After High Kategoria:Wymyślone Postacie Kategoria:Pinokio